The Ghost Writer
Link to Co GhostWriter Tales Character Info Ghost Writer is the last of the last. *A ghoul so ancient he's been a witness to the death humanity and now he watches as the stars themselves slowly snuff out from the night's darkening sky. Melancholy has replaced his conscious of good or evil. Now only morbid eccentricity and curiosity drives his will to exist, to add more odd bits of imagination to his Library of the Ages. Background * The Ghost Writer has read every known history that was written and now he wants fiction. Lies and songs of poetic license to be forever recorded as the last spark of mankind's imagination as the stars begin to fade and the universe grows ever more darking cold. Using technology long ago stolen from an ancient alien race, The Ghost writer temporarily abducts persons of interest, snatching them from time through out all the known alternative Fallout worlds. * Ghost Writer brings the captives to his library tomb, one by one, or in rare occasions, a chosen few, may be grouped by some common event in their worlds history. Ghost Writer holds them captive, tormenting them with pointless quotes of horrendous drivel untill their ears bleed or they confess some small talent for poetry, song, ''Short~ short stories or somewhat filthy limericks and the like''... * These fanciful stories and or odd bits could even sometimes be just a wee bit off topic from the scope of Fallout.. The Ghost writer dose not judge.. He just keeps the books. Note: *Once released back to their own time, abductiees have no recollection of their time with Ghost Writer so they may be retaken to tell more stories time & again. Key notes from the Library of Ages Setting: The Library of Ages dominates a small planetoid that orbits one of the few remaining stars at the farthest trailing edge of the universe and it is from here the Ghost Writer scans the histories of all the known Fallout worlds and their alternate realities. Searching for remarkable individuals that he may abduct for interrogation there by adding their perspectives and imaginations to his vast Library of the Ages. The prisoner's cell is small but elegantly comfortable, with plush old world easy chairs, Persian style rugs, Tiffany stained glass lamps and soft beds with fresh linen all held in a force field cube that seems centered, if not simply surrounded, by an impossibly vast library of hand written books facing the single desk of the Ghost Writer. Interactions The Ghost Writer is neutral, too old, lonely and eccentric to bother with concepts like good or evil. He just wants to record the unwritten imagination of what he sees as a dead race. The final thoughts of humanity from their own perspective. Ghost writer might say "All that matters is what we leave behind" Or most commonly, "Don't take it personally, I'm just here to keep the books." The Ghost Writer is the last surviving humanoid/ghoul at the end of all time. He is soo ancient even he no longer recalls how long it's been since the last human world faded into extinction. *Share a SHORT short story or odd bit of imagination and your character will be returned to their time none the wiser of the ordeal. *If more than one character is abducted at the same time to tell their tales, it would be understandable that they MIGHT have differing accounts of the same events, even friends can't always agree on all the details of events from a given night or some may even dislike each others poems.. The Ghost writer dose not judge.. He just keeps the books. The Ghost Writer character was written by SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 03:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Characters